<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tipsy Ducks in Love by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578537">Tipsy Ducks in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings'>Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donsy Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donsy Week 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Date </p><p> </p><p>A rainy day results in a night in for Donald and Daisy Duck. The two spend some time having drinks, getting a little tipsy, and being dorks in love. </p><p> </p><p>Rated T for some alcohol mentions. Safe for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck/Donald Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donsy Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tipsy Ducks in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside of Daisy Duck's apartment, there was a rainstorm occurring. The wind howled loudly and the rain slammed harshly against the roof tops. And inside the apartment this went completely unnoticed. </p><p>Inside the apartment there was the sound of laughter and water boiling. The sounds belonged to Daisy Duck and her boyfriend Donald Duck who was over for a stay in date. They had already chowed down some sandwiches. Now Donald was trying an experiment. Daisy was sitting at her kitchen table while Donald was at the counter. He was boiling some water. The two were laughing about some work drama story Daisy was telling as Donald was making two small cups of coffee and black tea. As Donald prepared the four drinks, Daisy turned the conversation to them.</p><p>"So what are you making us exactly?" She asked.</p><p>"It's called Tipsy Ducks in Love. It's one of the recipes Mickey is going to have at his fancy new theme park. He got it from some cousin of his or something," Donald explained. Daisy had never seen anything like it. The drink required coffee, tea, and Bourbon. Very interesting combination! </p><p>A few minutes later Donald had the drinks prepared as he intended.</p><p>"A toast to us?" He asked. She smiled warmly. </p><p>"To us," she replied. They softly clicked their cups and drank. </p><p>"Hmmm definitely different," Daisy commented.</p><p>"Do you like it?" He asked.</p><p>"I think so? I'm not big on Bourbon though. This is uh definitely different. But I guess that's the point...Not sure it's for me though," Daisy admitted. Donald nodded.</p><p>"It's okay. I just wanted to try it. Maybe we can make our own version of this, in a way we'd like it," Donald suggested. Daisy smiled, thankful that Donald was so easy going and that she could be honest with him. She downed the rest in a quick gulp. He laughed at that and did the same. </p><p>"You wanna try to make something else? Just experiment with drink ideas?" She asked. Donald nodded. Daisy got up and opened a cabinet in the kitchen. Inside was filed with different types of rum, vodka, schnapps, wine, and other alcoholic drinks. She suddenly blushed heavily.</p><p>"Okay I know this makes me look like an alcoholic but I promise I don't drink that much. I just like making mixed drinks every once in a while. I've had most of these for a long while," she said with embarrassment in her voice. </p><p>"It's okay Daisy," he said. She smiled and pulled a few of the bottles out. Donald watched her as she started making some drinks. She was so beautiful and wonderful and somehow he was lucky enough to be with her. She was dressed in casual set of black yoga pants and a pink shirt. Her long hair held up in a high pony tail held by a pink ribbon tied in a bow. But the best thing she wore was her smile. Something about the way her smile made her glow. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle. The immediate shot of serotonin to his brain when her infectious laugh filled the air. Like the sweetest melody to ever be written. She seemed positively angelic. </p><p>Of course Donald knew she wasn't truly perfect. She made mistakes, same as anyone. There was a bit of a firey temper in her herself. In the past she could be extremely jealous and possessive or guilty of not being very honest. She wasn't actually a perfect being although she was constantly trying to improve. Even in the short 2 years they'd been dating she'd made a ton of personal growth. But for Donald she was truly perfect. He loved her so much. </p><p>His train of admiring thoughts was cut off by Daisy setting a drink down in front of him. He thanked her and tried it. Yummy. Very sweet without being too sweet. He drank it down easily.</p><p>"Careful mister big shot. That stuff can sneak up on ya and hit hard," she laughed. </p><p>"Yeah I need to take it easy," he chuckled. "I haven't drank much at all since college. I'm probably a major lightweight now."</p><p>"Yeah I really try not to have a lot," Daisy said as she worked on mixing Donald a second drink.</p><p>"I don't really mind, I could go with or without it but there was at least a few times I really wished I could afford one," Donald. </p><p>"I bet," Daisy laughed.</p><p>Outside the apartment poured rain. Inside the apartment poured love. </p><p>Drinks were mixed and downed. Stories were exchanged. Laughter was passed freely. The temperature was getting warmer. Or maybe it was just them. On the couch now, Daisy reached over and caressed Donald's pinkish cheek.</p><p>"You're so warm," she laughed. He reached for her face and caressed it as well. </p><p>"No you're warm," he laughed back. </p><p>"Nooo. You're warm," she repeated.</p><p>"You're hot," Donald replied laughing. His face was pulled into a giant grin. She felt her face get even warmer. If she wasn't already red, she probably was now. And she couldn't help but giggle. His fingers continued to gently stroke her face. </p><p>"You're so hot and beautiful and I love you so much," Donald continued. He felt so warm and bubbly, like he was floating. Okay yeah, he probably had enough to drink. But he could never have enough of Daisy. His hand that caressed her face slowly rose higher. He gently grabbed the ribbon in her hair and tugged. Her long hair fell from it's high pony tail.</p><p>"Donald!" She jumped in surprise. He laughed more and she couldn't help but laugh too. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes and melted at the look he was giving her. Okay maybe she'd had enough to drink cause she could swear she was truly seeing hearts in his eyes. </p><p>"I love you so much too," she said. He smiled harder and shook his shoulders happily. </p><p>"Yeah? You sure?" He asked, his eyes drooping. </p><p>"Yes," she said. </p><p>"I'm really glad we did this tonight. I love spending time with you. I love you," he said. He scooted closer to her. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Carefully he began to run his fingers through her hair. It made her melt. </p><p>It felt strange admittedly. To feel so happy that she felt so loose, giggling like a school girl. Do school girls even giggle? The romance books always use that phrase. Cloud 9 was the other one she always heard. What the heck even was Cloud 9? Some kind of paradise or whatever. Well whatever it was, Daisy Duck felt like she was there right now. She felt so gosh darn bubbly and warm. Despite the relationship not being "new" things were so easy and wonderful between them. She snuggled herself closer to Donald's chest. His fingers continued to comb gently through her hair. </p><p>"I love you so much," Donald said as he kissed her neck. "Love you so much I could cry."</p><p>"You're so sweet Donald. I love you too," she replied, turning her head so she could face him better. Their eyes locked. Donald started laughing and he looked away.</p><p>"I've had too much to drink," he admitted.</p><p>"I think I have too. We should get some water," Daisy replied. Sad as it made her, she pulled out Donald's arms. He reached out for her as she stepped away. His face formed into a pout. </p><p>"I'll be right back silly," she laughed. He was so adorable. With two cups of water in hands, she came to find him waiting happily like a puppy dog. It wouldn't surprise her if his tail feathers were wiggling too.</p><p>"Here you go," she handed him a cup. He drank it graciously, already beginning to feel a bit better. A little more grounded. But still loose and happy. After she drank her cup too Donald grabbed hed by the waist and pulled her into his lap.</p><p>"Donald! You big palooka!" She laughed. She lightly resisted but he still held her. They both laughed. </p><p>"Sorry," he said as he let her go. A strong look of guilt suddenly flashed across his face. </p><p>"It's okay honey. I know you were only playing. I know you'd let go of me if I insisted on it," she told him. The guilt didn't leave his eyes but he gave her a small smile.</p><p>"What's wrong Donald?" She asked. </p><p>He sighed and muttered under his breath. She couldn't hear him but she recognized this sad look on his face. The kind he made when he began to beat himself up and feel like a failure. It hurt her heart to see him get like this. He tried to hide it for her for so long. He didn't want to burden her with his own issues after all. But there was a difference between trying to impose on others and simply needing support. She leaned in and kissed his face.</p><p>"Donald I couldn't hear what you were saying. Can you speak up for me?" She encouraged him. He sighed and reached for her hands. His fingers locked in with hers. </p><p>"Sorry...I just....I don't know. Maybe it's just the alcohol but uh...now I can't stop thinking about how I can't give everything I want to. I wanna give you the whole world! 'Nd I just feel insecure right now. I feel worried that you're gonna leave me and I'd miss you so much even though I wouldn't blame you. I love you...I'm sorry Daisy," he groaned and hung his head. She gently kissed his forehead.</p><p>"I don't need the whole world. You've got everything I need," she said. That caught his attention and he slowly met his eyes with hers. </p><p>"What we've got Donald...it's real. It's love. We have honesty. Open communication. Trust. Support. We want the same things in life. We genuinely like and care for each...we're not magically perfect now. But I like to think we're better people for having each other," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. His eyes lost their worried look. Gently her fingers came up to his face and he leaned into her palm.</p><p>"Thank you Daisy," he said softly. Slowly he learned closer and they kissed. </p><p>"Mmm sorry. Just don't feel very good now," he continued. </p><p>"Yeah I'm kinda tired now...you wanna go to bed?" She asked. He nodded, his head feeling almost too heavy to move. The two rose from the couch and walked to Daisy's room. They slipped under her blankets. Donald wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>"I love you Daisy. Thank you for...for everything," he started to slur. Yeah he was past tipsy. This was drunk territory he was pretty sure. But regardless he didn't want to experience it. Daisy felt herself crashing too. Yeah going to bed was a good idea. </p><p>"Thank you too Donald. For everything.  And I love you too," she said, snuggling into his embrace. He fell asleep quickly. </p><p>This, she realized, was perfect. She didn't need the whole world but it felt like she had it when he was with her. What they had was healthy and meaningful. The rain continued to pour outside and still she hardly noticed it. They couldn't stop the rain from falling but they were still comfortable together. An ordinary day felt special. And they were very much in love. </p><p>Daisy fell asleep with a smile on her face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first piece for Donsy Week 2020! I apologize these are absolutely not my best work since I wasn't able to put as much time into any of these as I wanted to. Hope they were still enjoyable! Thanks for reading!</p><p>Also! The drink Donald is making is very much a real Disney World drink! When I saw that name I immediately was like omg that's gonna be the title of my next fanfic. And so it was.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>